Cómo convivir en pareja (y no morir en el intento)
by Boogieman13
Summary: La vida es preciosa. Los pájaros cantan, las nubes se levantan, el sol acaricia con sus rayos y miles de alienígenas son capturados y puestos en cuarentena en el Área 51 cada día gracias a la colaboración de Batman y Spiderman. Pero, ¿qué es eso que se ve allá, en el horizonte? ¡Una mudanza! ¿Fairy Tail? ¡Eh! ¿Dónde han ido Batman y Spiderman? ¡No huyáis, cobardes! ¡Esperadme!
1. Consejo nº1

"**¿Otra historia, Boogie-chan? ¿Es que no te cansas de escribir idioteces?", os preguntareis. **

**La respuesta es ¡no! **

**Este intento de sit-com escrita surgió durante un trayecto de una hora en tren, con la música y tres chicas chillonas -totalmente ajenas a mí- como únicos acompañantes en el vagón. **

**Antes de nada, quiero dejar las cosas claras: este experimento no tiene -ni tendrá-, una continuación definida, por lo que pueden pasar meses antes de que suba otro capítulo. Básicamente porque es un experimento extraño que no sé si recibirá buenas críticas.**

**¡Pero se acepta todo! Desde buenas críticas, hasta emails con arsénico. Soy una tía tolerante. **

**Ahora, os dejo con... Lo que sea que sea esto.**

* * *

_Cómo convivir en pareja (y no morir en el intento)._

_Consejo #1: ¡No te escaquees de la mudanza, capullo!_

La típica historia de siempre: Chico conoce a chica, se enamoran, discuten, al final se casan y tienen treinta hijos y veinte perros. Sí, esta no es más que otra de _esas_ historias.

-¡Natsu! ¡Olvídate un rato de hacer el gilipollas y ayúdame a subir estas cajas!

-Relájate, no quiero recibir un "Lucy Kick" por la mañana.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que has oído. Eres una mujer muy bruta cuando quieres, Luce.

-Gilipollas.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho antes, te repites.

Oh, excepto por unos pequeños detalles. Quizá debería haberos contado que, en esta historia, el chico y la chica ya se conocen. También debería haber mencionado que ambos se encuentran en plena mudanza. ¿Mudanza? Sí, esos dos iban a vivir juntos. Además, hay un diminuto detalle que se me ha pasado por alto.

Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia van a casarse.

Como leéis. Nos hemos saltado la parte melodramática y hemos ido directamente a lo que importa: la vida en pareja. Aunque no es como si no hubieran compartido casa. Todos sabemos que la habitación rosa e impoluta de Lucy no tenía nada de "inocente y pura" al final. Sabéis a lo que me refiero.

Sexo. Sexo salvaje con un medio dragón.

¿Quién no lo querría?

No os ilusionéis, los treinta hijos aún no están ni imaginados. Dejemos eso a Juvia. Por lo pronto, lo único que puedo contaros es acerca de su vida juntos en un pequeño apartamento ubicado bastante cerca del gremio. Los que se quedan allí hasta altas hora de la madrugada dicen que han podido escuchar los gritos de Lucy. Por sus miradas os diré que no creo que los gritos fuesen de enfado, precisamente.

Esto está desvariando mucho, no he venido aquí para hablar de la vida sexual de Natsu y Lucy –aunque sé que es lo que más os interesa, panda de pervertidos–. Hablemos del día en que se mudaron.

¿Cómo definirlo?

Estresante se queda corto.

Habían puesto a todo el gremio a trabajar en eso. ¡Hasta Laxus estaba colaborando! Bajo la amenaza de una patada de Lucy en sus partes, eso sí. Lo importante es que trabajaban todos juntos. Erza y Lucy tomaron el mando junto a Mirajane -¿no es sorprendente la capacidad de esas mujeres para acojonar a todos a su alrededor?–, y no dejaron de gritar ni un solo momento.

-¡Gajeel, eres un jodido Dragon Slayer de metal! ¡Tus brazos se transforman en vigas de hierro! No creo que sea tan difícil para ti subir una puñetera caja al segundo piso.

Equipo Lucy- 1. Equipo "Pobres Magos"- 0.

-Elfman, ¿sabes qué no es de hombres? Sentarse a descansar. No me mires con esa cara de perrito mojado, hermano, levántate y lleva ese sofá al salón. Ponlo delante de la televisión si no quieres que llame a Ever, E-l-f-m-a-n.

Equipo Lucy- 2. Equipo "Pobres Magos"- 0.

-Gray…

-¡Ya voy, Erza! ¿Ves? Estoy subiendo el frigorífico a la cocina como me has dicho. ¡No me mates!

El resultado de aquel día deberíais decidirlo vosotros. ¿1674 - 0 para el equipo Lucy os parece mucho? Bah, da igual, lo que importa es que todos en el gremio durmieron como bebés esa noche. Especialmente Gray Fullbuster.

Llegados a este punto, os habréis preguntado dónde estaba Natsu Dragneel durante la mudanza y por qué había dejado solos a sus compañeros. La respuesta es sencilla: Natsu sabe cómo es Lucy, así que corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta que llegó a una especie de desierto en el que estuvo refugiado tres días hasta que lo encontró Happy. Lucy lo estaba esperando con tres de las cajas más pesadas, el televisor y un montón de ladrillos para construir una chimenea.

Juro por Mavis que nunca habréis visto a Natsu tan asustado como cuando Lucy le dio la bienvenida.

-Hola, cariño. Sube estas cosas, luego hablaremos _amorosamente_ de tu desaparición.

-Fui a una mis…

-A callar. Sube las cajas y el resto de chismes.

Quizá Natsu sea el único ser vivo en el universo capaz de soportar veinticuatro horas al día a su futura esposa.

Gray comentó un día que si Natsu la aguanta, es debido quizá a que es una bestia en la cama.

No volvió a decir nada más sobre eso.

¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que se pasó una semana entera "metido en una pecera". Pero esa es otra historia que Juvia se encargará de contar.

Algún día.

* * *

**¿Y bien? **

**¡Recordad que aún soy muy joven y guapa para morir! D: **

**Debo confesar que esto está, en parte, sacado de mi experiencia con mi chico. :3 No es que yo sea como Lucy o el como Natsu -no, claro que no-, pero sí que me han pasado cosas similares a las que he escrito aquí. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**¿Merezco un review o una carta de amenaza? D8**

**Se despide,**

**B**_oogie._


	2. Consejo nº2

**¡Qué feliz soy! :_D **

**¡16 comentarios en un sólo capítulo! Nunca había recibido tantos. :'3**

**Gracias. Jopé, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron. :')**

**Y ahora, como agradecimiento, otro consejo. ¡Yay! :D **

* * *

_Consejo #2: ¡No regales las llaves!_

Ah, qué bonita es la vida en pareja, ¿verdad?

Tranquilos, la época de mudanzas ha terminado. Hoy toca hablar de algo muy importante: las llaves.

Las llaves son el pilar fundamental. Sólo son de los dueños de la casa, nada de amigos, primos, tíos, abuelos o dragones –no olvidéis que hablamos de Natsu, el Dragon Slayer. A no ser que tu sueño sea que tu pareja te dé una _amistosa_ patada en el culo, claro.

Toda esta parrafada tiene un final, lo juro.

Porque Natsu decidió un buen día regalar llaves de su casa a todo el mundo en el gremio. A todos. Incluso Naab y Vjeeter tenían una copia, aunque, por suerte para Lucy, estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo Mavis sabe qué cosas –porque ya se sabe que trabajar, lo que se dice trabajar…

Las llaves. Es importante no regalarlas. Para su desgracia, Natsu aprendió esto de la peor manera posible:

Salón del departamento de Natsu y Lucy, 23:30 PM. Después de una larga jornada de peleas, gritos acerca de la hombría y hexágonos amorosos imaginarios –¿a que no adivináis quién fue la que habló de ellos?–, la pareja Dragneel-Heartfilia se dispone a mantener una salvaje noche de pasión en la alfombra del salón de su casa. Está todo listo: velas, cena terminada, ropa interior lanzada a lo loco por toda la habitación y hasta música de ambiente –tranquilos, Lyra no está presente–. Perfecto para el sexo.

-¡Cabeza de cerilla, me ha quedado sin comida en casa! Me quedo a cenar.

-¡Juvia no va a permitir que su rival de amor cene a solas con Gray-sama!

-¡Tener comida es de hombres!

-¡Coneja! La enana, Lily y yo necesitamos que nos hagas la cena.

-¿No me he dejado yo por aquí el barril de cerveza?

Creedme cuando os digo que hasta Mavis y Makarov estaban en la entrada del apartamento.

Ya podéis imaginar la cara de Lucy cuando recibió tantas _gratas visitas_ al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar que estaba desnuda, igual que Natsu. Y a punto de tener sexo. Igual que Natsu.

Los gritos resonaron hasta Crocus.

-¡Fuera de mi casa, pandilla de impresentables! ¡Pervertidos inoportunos! ¡Como no salgáis ahora mismo de aquí voy a estar dándoos patadas en el culo hasta que parezca la jodida bandera de Japón! ¡Animales! ¡Largo!

No queréis ver a Lucy Heartfilia enfadada, en serio.

Imaginad a Hulk teniendo un hijo con Acnologia y que éste animal tenga a su vez un hijo con Alien y Predator al mismo tiempo. Esa es la rubia cuando está _ligeramente molesta._ Ahora pensad en ella enfadada.

Sí, Natsu hizo el mismo gesto.

-En cuanto a ti, dragoncito de pelo rosa, más te vale guardar esa cosa que te cuelga entre las piernas dentro de un pantalón y lejos de mi alcance, porque te juro por mi madre que como vuelvas a desobedecerme en una sola cosa más pienso cortarlo y hacértelo comer después. Pedazo de inútil, ¡te dije que no le dieses a nadie las llaves!

Nadie volvió nunca más a entrar a casa de Natsu y Lucy sin invitación previa. Las únicas que no entregaron sus llaves –a vuestra imaginación dejo el por qué– fueron Erza y Mirajane.

* * *

**¿Y bien? **

**¿Muerte lenta o abracitos? D8**

**Antes de terminar, quería advertiros que debéis hacer caso a este consejo, porque me pasó algo parecido hace unos meses -no tan bestia, pero yo no llevaba camiseta T_T-. **

**¡Gracias otra vez por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este fic! ¡Sois geniales! :_D**

**¡Por cierto! Si os gustan las historias de crimen y misterio, os va a encantar**_Engel_**. ¡Pasaos y, si os gusta, dejad un review! n.n**

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	3. Consejo nº3

_Consejo #3: ¡Cuidado con la monstruación!_

Hoy iré directa al grano, sin preámbulos ni nada del estilo.

Si hay algo con lo que hay que tener sumo cuidado –y no lo digo por decir, ya veréis– es con los comentarios que se hacen durante _ciertos_ días del mes, especialmente si eres hombre. Sobre todo si eres hombre y te llamas Natsu Dragneel.

Como algunos ya habréis adivinado, hablo de la monstruación. Perdón, menstruación.

Y es que no hay nada peor que una mujer durante su período de monstruación. Bueno, sí, una mujer embarazada. Pero ya hemos dejado bien claro en otras ocasiones que los niños aún no están planeados. Ya sabéis, la pobre Lucy ya tiene suficiente con tratar de educar a su prometido.

-¡Luce, he traído comida de Mirajane para cenar!

Ah, pobre Dragneel, no sabe la que se le viene encima. Y eso que él sólo quería ahorrar trabajo a la rubia.

-¡¿Insinúas que mi comida es bazofia?!

-Eso no es lo que yo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Si no te gusta como cocino puedes irte al gremio y decirle a Mira-san que te haga toda la comida que te dé la gana! ¡Insensible descerebrado!

-Pero si yo sólo…

-¡Vete!

Y eso no es lo peor de una mujer mostruando. Por desgracia para él, nadie habló nunca con Natsu acerca de esa etapa del mes y tuvo que descubrirlo él solito. Porque, claro, el dragón salió de su apartamento echando leches: Lucy Heartfilia asusta mucho enfadada, creo que eso ha quedado claro.

Volvió a su casa una hora después, Mirajane y Erza casi se lo comen con patatas cuando descubrieron que había dejado sola a la "pobre Lucy-chan". No es necesario aclarar que ellas sí sabían lo que estaba pasando con Lucy.

Y nunca le dijeron nada a Natsu.

Demonios con cara de ángel, así las define Laxus. Claro que nadie hace caso nunca a Laxus.

¡No podemos desviarnos ahora! ¡Es importante para los hombres aprender la lección que nadie le ha enseñado a Natsu Dragneel!

Llegar a casa y encontrarse con su rubia favorita llorando a moco tendido en el sofá de su casa mientras lee un libro llamado La Vida Es Bella es algo que el dragon slayer no esperaba para nada, y menos después de lo rápido que tuvo que salir una hora antes de su apartamento.

-¡Natsu, cariño! ¡Por fin has llegado! Pensaba que ibas a abandonarme.

Sí, Lucy estaba llorando más que Mirajane cuando alguien –Gray– se burla de sus dibujos.

-¿Lucy?

-¡Perdóname, Natsu~!

Natsu está tan confuso que se hirió a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Luce? ¡No llores! ¡Está bien, no pasa nada!

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Natsu! Ven, vamos al sillón, podemos hacer… Cositas.

Vosotros sabéis a qué cositas se refiere.

Sexo.

La vida en pareja se resume en eso los primeros años, id aprendiendo la lección. Más si vuestra pareja es un dragon slayer o alguien tan hormonal como la señorita Heartfilia.

Nunca, repito, nunca, olfateéis el aire alrededor de vuestra pareja monstruante y digáis:

-Hueles raro.

Porque el resultado será este. Siempre:

-¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el que me ha abandonado a mi suerte, animal! ¡Te odio! ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy muy sensible y necesito cariñitos! ¡Esta noche duermes en el sofá! Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo, Natsu, no puedo estar bien contigo porque eres un inmaduro y…

Y Natsu no escuchó más a partir de ahí. Como es lógico, el pobre se preguntaba qué había hecho ahora. La respuesta es simple: nada. Él sólo se ha comportado como siempre. Y ahora tenía que anotar una noche más sin sexo. ¿Imagináis qué frustración?

A día de hoy, y aún conociendo el problema mensual de la monstruación de Lucy, Natsu Dragneel sigue sin saber cómo actuar frente a situaciones de este tipo. Ayúdale con un donativo de 1'99€ al apartado de correos 037489 Magnolia, Fiore, Earthland; gremio Fairy Tail. ¡La integridad física del pobre Natsu está en tus manos!

* * *

**¡Eheheheeeh! I'm back, madafakarrrs. **

¡Wuhu! ¡Por fin se me ha ocurrido una continuación digna para este fic! :D

Espero que os haya gustado. :3

Y quería proponeros una cosa: si se os ocurre algún tipo de situación LÓGICA que pudiera darse durante la convivencia en pareja, podéis contármelo vía review o PM. :3

¡Os espero en el siguiente, o en algún otro de mis fics, shots o drabbles! :D :D

Se despide,

**B**_oogie._


	4. Consejo nº4

_Consejo #4: ¡Respeta la intimidad!_

¡Hola, holita, vecinitos!

Perdón por esa interrupción, a veces la televisión crea interferencias y las series se mezclan con otras. Igual que Natsu, que no sabe que mezclar sus costumbres con las de su _dulce, tierna y adorable_ novia puede conllevar consecuencias catastróficas.

En serio, ¿nadie más que yo piensa que nada de lo que hacen estos dos acaba bien? Ya podrían ser más tortolitos y pomposos. Aunque a nadie le haría gracia esta historia si así fuera, ¿verdad?

Bueno, vamos a lo que toca hoy: la intimidad. Los seres humanos necesitamos intimidad para mantener un estado mental sano, y por eso es imprescindible respetarla cuando convives con alguien. ¿Y qué haces si te llamas Lucy Heartfilia y compartes apartamento con Natsu Dragneel?

Te olvidas de la intimidad.

Y para muestra, un botón:

**Situación 1:**

La tierna Lucy está sumergida en el agua de la bañera, a punto de alcanzar el Nirvana gracias a las técnicas de meditación que Gajeel Redfox le ha enseñado esa misma mañana en un inconcebible ataque de amabilidad. El baño se encuentra en un silencio sepulcral sólo perturbado por la respiración acompasada de la rubia y el chapoteo de algunas gotas rebeldes que se resbalan por sus manos de porcelana y se precipitan inexorablemente hacia el suelo.

-¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Necesito mear!

**-**¡Natsu! ¡Me estoy dando un baño!

Pero Dragneel sólo escucha un molesto ruido de fondo mientras se baja los pantalones, levanta la tapa del váter y "le echa agua al canario" mientras un "¡Aaaaaaah!" placentero sale de su boca.

Y el pobre Natsu no termina lo que estaba haciendo a gusto, porque una Lucy _tremendamente enfadada_ le pega un puñetazo bien fuerte en la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que nunca, absolutamente nunca, entres al baño a hacer cualquier cosa mientras me estoy duchando.

-Luce… Eres demasiado bruta.

No es que Lucy quiera ser tan borde con Natsu –reconocedlo, el pobre sólo sigue sus instintos–, pero ella es una señorita y merece ser tratada como tal –_¡ayuda, me está amenazando con un Lucy Kick!_

Si os digo la verdad, me preocupa un poco el chico que vive con Lucy –Natsu… Eso. Tampoco es que sea tarea fácil vivir con la rubia, o eso es lo que dicen todos en el gremio –cofcofGRAYcofcof.

Ah, ahora todos sabemos por qué Juvia lo tiene viviendo en un zulo desde hace semanas.

-¡Juvia va a enseñarle a Gray-sama lo fácil que es vivir con Juvia!

-Juvia… No puedo chupar más sal.

-¡La sal es buena, Gray-sama! ¡Limpia tu cuerpo de los restos de mi rival de amor!

Esto empieza a ponerse raro –aunque Gray también ruega por intimidad, al menos para ir al baño.

¿Qué tal si os enseño otra situación?

**Situación 2: **

Después de un duro día de trabajo –muy duro, en serio; nadie es capaz de soportar a Erza peleando con unos turistas europeos que sólo querían hacer un picnic justamente en el lugar en el que Erza quería celebrar el suyo… Pobres europeos–, lo único que Natsu quiere es tumbarse en el sofá del salón, quedarse en calzoncillos y ver ese programa de la tele en el que los concursantes se dan leches contra el suelo en pruebas imposibles.

Pero Natsu Dragneel vive con Lucy Heartfilia, y la definición de relax de la rubia no es, digamos, parecida a la del dragon slayer.

-Vale, Natsu, he traído "El Sexto Sentido". Podemos verla y luego salir a correr un rato, que nos hace falta poner esos músculos fofos un poco más duros.

-¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, Luce? Porque aquí la de los brazos fofos y el sobrepeso eres tú, hasta Happy me da la razón.

Oh, oh. ¿Hace falta que diga el mal estado en el que quedó la cara de Dragneel después de ese comentario? Yo creo que no.

-Ahora, vamos a ver la peli.

-¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabe que al final de la peli Bruce Willis está muerto.

Entonces, cual niña de El Exorcista, Lucy da la vuelta a su cabeza con el puño en alto y Natsu grita como un niña, rogando por su vida.

-Natsu… Yo no había visto la película.

Y eso que él sólo quería un poco de intimidad para ver la televisión tranquilo. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, al menos el baño del hospital es unipersonal.

**-**¡Vuelva, Gray-sama! ¡Juvia y la sal le harán feliz!

¿Qué cojones pasa en este gremio?

* * *

**Estúpido Flanders. **

¡Hola! :D ¿Qué os ha parecido el consejo de hoy? Espero que aprendáis lo importante que es la intimidad, jajajaa.

En teoría me estaba tomando un tiempo lejos de la creación de capítulos nuevos o shots o drabbles de cualquier tipo, pero ya sabéis que la inspiración es una mala zorra que aparece cuando le da la gana. Como la amodio. ;_;

Pero ya que está aquí, voy a aprovecharla, así que quizá me veáis mucho por aquí ahora -espero que así sea.

**¡No olvidéis dejar un sexy review si habéis leído el capítulo! **

Vuestros reviews son la fuente de mi inspiración, **¡no quiero secarme tan pronto! **D:

Además, si os gustan las historias de crímenes, sexo (e_é) y/o yuri, no dejéis de pasaros por **Engel** y dejar un review comentándome qué os parece. :3

**B**_oogie._


End file.
